Hogan's Heroes a New Bridge and a big bang
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Colonel Hogan and his men. They have a bridge to blow up. It is the same bridge that they blew up just three months before.
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Robert Hogan and his men had been listening to the German's rebuilding the bridge that they had blown up just three months before. They were working night and day and the bridge was soon to be ready for use.

This bridge was an important one as it went all the way to Berlin. The German's used it for not only the transportation of troops, but for the transportation of supplies. Taking all of the supplies down the road instead had been very slow and dangerous. The men and Colonel Hogan of Stalag 13 had been busy trying to stop them, but once the bridge was complete, the German's would be back in business. Colonel Hogan knew that he and his men had to demolish the bridge at all cost.

As Kinch stayed at the radio talking to London, the Colonel started to make plans. Once again they were going to need the help of Carter and his knowledge of bombs. The colonel sent two of his men out to take pictures of the bridge. When they came back the report was bad. The bridge was almost complete and they head heard the soldiers talking about the first train that was going to be using the bridge. It was a large train that would be carrying hundreds of men towards the Russian front. The train would also be carrying the much needed supplies to them also.

Colonel Hogan finally heard back from London and what he had thought was true. The men of his barracks at Stalag 13 were going to have to blow up the bridge at all costs. Colonel Hogan and the men went right to work making plans. The best time for them to destroy the bridge would be as the train carrying the troops went over it. They could take care of the much needed supplies and soldiers and the bridge with one bomb.

As the men made plans on how everything was going to work Colonel Hogan took a listen, a real listen. The men were talking about the taking of hundreds of lives, like they were doing the laundry. There was no emotion as they described the big bang as the train and bridge went up or anything. This war was destroying their souls as well as their bodies he thought to himself.

But it was time for Colonel Hogan to meet with Colonel Klink. and find all that he could about the bridge. Whenever there was a question he was the best place to get an answer. As he walked into the office, Colonel Hogan began to kiss the girl who worked in Klink's office. Her name was Helga and she was beautiful. As the two of them embraced Colonel Klink walked in.

"Colonel Hogan " Colonel Klink yelled.

With that Hogan and Helga separated and Hogan told her "I will be back" as he headed into Klink's office. As Hogan entered the room he gave a quick glance to the bookcase that stood in the corner. It had not been moved and the antenna wire was still well hidden. With that question satisfied Hogan then went to the cigar box where he took out three cigars and lit another one.

Klink slammed the lid shut and looked up at Hogan "What can I do with you today" he asked.

"My men have been complaining about all the noise. The soldiers that are building the bridge are working day and night. We can't get a moments sleep. How much longer do we have to put up with it?" Colonel Hogan asked.

"Well, if you must know the bridge is due to be complete in just three days. Our soldiers have almost completed the work. Soon there will be a train going down those tracks once again and then you won't have to worry about it. " Klink told him.

Colonel Hogan was taking everything in. He now knew that his men were going to have to work hard and quick to get everything all set in three days. He knew that Carter had finished most of the bombs but everything had to planned out carefully. He wanted as much damage done to the German cause as he and his men could manage.

With that Hogan left and after a passionate kiss with Helga headed back to the barracks. All of his men were busy getting ready for the big job that they were going to be doing. They grimaced when they were told that the bridge was going to be ready in three days. But that just made them work harder.

Patrols were heavy around the camp and the bridge was very well guarded. It would be near to impossible but Hogan and his men had performed miracles before.

Each and every step was planned to the minute. They would keep Sargent Schultz busy and give him chocolates. Klink would be in the office, and he had to be kept busy.

The decision was made two of the men in the barracks would go over to Colonel Klink's office and clean. They were good at keeping the Colonel too busy to think about anybody but them. They would keep the man busy for the two hours that the men of the barracks would need to blow up the bridge and arrive safely back at Stalag 13.

Finally, the signs of spring were in the air and the foliage was starting to fill the trees. That would help keep the men hidden away from the Germans. But the cracking of twigs as they walked could draw their attention so they would have to be careful.

They would go through the outside escape tunnel. It appeared on the outside to be just a stump, but inside that stump was the main tunnel to the barracks and Hogan's men.

Each one of the men kept their ears to the coffee pot for any news that would come from Klink's office. Things were relatively quiet, though,


	2. Chapter 2

Each and everything that Colonel Hogan and his men had to be done precisely on schedule. If anything went wrong, every man in his group would be in extreme danger. Everywhere there were German soldiers and civilians who were looking for men such as them. Something as simple as talking on the radio could be caught.

Going out in the dark of the night with bombs to blow up a large bridge that was heavily guarded was going to be a very dangerous feat indeed. Each of the men were going to have to swim a long distance making sure that the weapon that they were carrying and the bombs did not get wet. There would be two men from the group stationed on the bank next to the river behind the rocks as they had done before. But they had to be very careful Just because they had blown up the bridge once did not guarantee their success this time.

One of the things that worried Hogan was that the men would start to think their missions to be routine. This could lead to carelessness and that could not be tolerated by any means.

Carter checked each and every bomb very carefully, and Newkirk put the finishing touches on the uniforms that the men were to wear. Once again everything had to be timed. The train was due to go over the bridge at four the next afternoon. They had to be ready.

As two of the men kept an eye on the door for any guards that might come nearby, Colonel Hogan Newkirk and Carter left through the tunnel to head towards the bridge. The two men corporal Brown and Corporal Jurgens would follow in five minutes. It was hoped that if they spaced each other out to some degree if the Germans saw one of them they might not catch all of them.

All of the men who worked with Colonel Hogan were well aware of the dangers of their missions. They had all agreed to give their life rather than let anyone know anything about the operation. There was always a chance that one of them might break under questioning, but these men had been hand picked because of their dedication.

As the men climbed down the hill near the bridge, they saw the soldiers. There were several soldiers on either side of the bridge and they looked as though they were well armed and ready to shoot to kill. The men eased their way into the water as they saw their friends come into their sight. They moved as silently as possible and managed to make it to the bridge.

Each one of them placed the bombs precisely where Carter had told them to do. The dynamite was set for just four o'clock, the time the train was scheduled to go over the trestle. But, as they got back to the men who were standing on the hill watching another on of Colonel Hogan's men came into sight. The German's were going to be opening the trestle first thing in the morning instead. The bombs would have to be set for eight am . This meant that Colonel Hogan and his men were going to have to reset the timers.

As they each climbed once again they set the timers. It was hard and tedious and as Hogan looked on he saw two soldiers come over to his men who were standing on the hill. With real worry he watched as the men appeared to be having a normal conversation. After a few minutes the true German soldiers left and went over to the other side of the bridge.

As the men all headed back to the safety of the prison camp they all breathed a sigh of relief. Hogan laughed to himself thinking 'how odd it is for me and my men to find safety at prisoner of war camp. Most soldiers are trying to get out of them while his men wanted to get back in.

The next morning it was again time for roll call. Roll call was always held around eight in the morning. As the men stood outside they heard the shrill of the train whistle as it headed across the bridge that had just been built. As they heard the trains heavy wheels going across the water, they heard the first explosion and then two more.

The screech and scream of the engine and the cars was deafening. From their vantage point Hogan and his men could hear all the noises the screams and the loud crashes as the train hit the water. It was indeed a job well done for Colonel Hogan and his men.

Colonel Klink had just stepped out of his office to talk with Sargent Shultz and get the roll call count when the explosions started. He looked with his mouth gaping open and his hands up in the air to the sound. He could see the fire and like the prisoners could hear the screams of the men as they caught fire themselves and fell some one hundred feet into the water.

The ambulance from the camp left to aid any of the injured and two medics went to the scene. The men in the barracks went back in and congratulated each other. They would be doing another job soon. They all hoped that all of their missions would be that successful.

Later that afternoon Sargent Schultz came into the barracks. He was upset and told the men that there had been many deaths on the train that day. They were sure that there was a large espionage ring working in the area and the Gestapo would be hanging around for the next couple of weeks because of it.

Hogan knew that would mean that he and his men would have to lay quiet for a while. The man of his barracks could not do anything without someone guarding the door until the Gestapo left. The Gestapo was very dangerous and they would keep Klink a nervous wreck too. But they would soon leave for another destination and he and his men could once more get to the business of winning the war.


End file.
